Fall [uncensored version]
by elianna
Summary: What does Logan think aobut after he falls down?


----------------------------  
WRITER'S NOTE: This is my first real fanfic. So please be   
gentle. I hope my characterisation is realistic. I wrote this  
at 1:00 this morning and I think I let some of myself slip into  
Logan. Oops!  
Also, I know Logan is kinda talking (well, thinking) to himself  
in the first person (referring to himself as "Cale" and "you").   
I did that on purpose. I once read that creative/intelligent   
people talk to themselves.   
Hey, I even do it! ;)  
Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
----------------------------  
  
"Fall"  
By: elianna2000 (aka. Mel)  
  
----------------------------  
  
Oh, Fuck!  
Shit!  
Idiot!  
  
I run my hand over my face in frustration and try to get up.  
  
I hope Bling isn't nearby.   
The "last" thing I need is to be picked up like a baby and put   
gently down in my chair.   
Like I'm a fucking piece of china!  
  
I take a deep breath and try to relax.   
  
Maybe I should just lay down here for a while.   
I'm sure it couldn't hurt.  
  
I pause and crane my neck to look towards the door.   
  
Watch, Max will barge in any second now.   
Maybe I should get up, she can't see me like this.  
  
I prop myself up on my elbows.  
  
I try so hard not to look weak in front of her... so hard...   
And then something like this happens and I have to start from scratch!  
  
I start crawling for my wheelchair. It rolled across the room   
when I.... fell.  
  
I'm such an idiot...  
And I can't believe what I tried to do in that bar in Cape Haven...  
  
I shake my head in disgust as I travel (more like drag myself)   
towards my chair.  
  
What were you thinking, Cale?  
Did you actually think you could take on that guy?   
Probably.  
I seem to have fits of isanity. More and more so lately....  
  
I finally reach the foot of my chair. I'm kinda tiered, so   
I'll just rest here for a while.  
  
And then, like the 'All Powerful Eyes Only' that I am, I get   
flipped over by that "hick".  
  
I sigh loudly at that thought and brace myself for the mount.  
  
And then she comes to MY rescue.  
Jeez.  
I'm such a looser...  
  
I somehow manage to awkwardly boost myself up onto the seat.  
  
I don't think I can ever be her equal.   
I don't why I still bother to try.  
  
I readjust my body so that it's facing the front.  
  
And then you showed her your poem.  
  
I let a small, pathetic laugh escape my lungs and I shake my head.  
  
Now she has to think you're pathetic.  
What did you think that would accomplish?  
  
I fix my rumpled clothes and rub my face with both hands.  
  
Did you expect her to say, "Oh, golly gee Logan! It's absolutely   
the bestest best thing anyone's ever done for me! Thanks   
bunches!" and give you a hug and a peck on the cheek?  
  
I laugh again as I rearrange my legs and roll over to the bookshelf   
where I keep my notebook.  
  
She didn't really like it.   
You saw her face when she left.  
  
I sigh as I reach up and take down the book.  
  
'Curfew', my ass...  
Which one did you show her anyway?  
It was probably that stupid "somebody's angel" one.  
  
I flip through the pages of the book, looking for the dumb poem.  
  
God...  
What were you thinking?..  
  
I shake my head again.  
  
You should have shown her a generic one.  
Not one about her.  
She probably thinks you're some sensitive kind of guy now.  
So much for trying to impress her.  
Dad was right...  
  
I sigh in disgust at my patheticness.  
  
Some loner/computer geek/sensitive/crippled looser...   
Why do you keep setting yourself up like this?  
  
I reach the page where the poem should be....but isn't.   
The page has been torn off. I furrow my brow in thought.  
  
I didn't tear this.   
Did I?  
Bling wouldn't.....  
  
I slap the book shut with one hand and place it on my lap.  
  
It couldn't be Max.  
  
I shake my head slightly as I put the book back in its place.  
  
Well...   
It could be her.  
  
I start to roll over to my computer, confused.  
  
If it is...  
What does that mean?  
  
I hear a key unlocking the door and Max opens it. She's   
smiling. I smile back.  
  
"Hey," I manage.  
  
But I'm still thinking.  
  
What does that mean?  
  
THE END  
  
Feedback please!  
Send any comments to mwshrine@hotmail.com 


End file.
